Banjo-Kazooie: Pathways to adventure!
by CyberMeowth
Summary: Part 2- Grunty sees that Tooty's fine, so she grabs her broom: It's beauty time!


Banjo-Kazooie:  
Pathways to adventure!  
  
Yawn..I'm doing a BK fic while others try a   
BT fic...I'm pretty happy though...  
This is copyright rare 1996-98  
  
I plan to introduce Brentilda and others on this   
chapter..Now the Game's events begin....  
This chapter covers the game story, with a few details  
thrown in...so, Watch out for....  
  
The wicked Witch of the West Wing!  
  
  
Banjo yawned as Kazooie squawked at an odd tv commercial.  
"So you come down to Mumbo's Mansion.." He flashed a photo  
of a giant manor "..Located nicely on my mountain!".  
"NO HAGS" Flashed the screen.  
"All commercials these days are nothing but talking heads  
these days" Banjo noted, as Kazooie watched another  
commercial for a strange disposal company featuring  
a strange sharklike puppet.  
  
"Now you see here, You cannot move in! And leave me alone,  
I need to glue fins" Gruntilda the Witch grumbled at  
her sister. "Fine, Sis! How about a room downstairs?"   
Brentilda pleaded.  
Grunty raised an eyebrow. She knew the rest of her keep was  
filled with portals to scenic sources of henchmen.  
The Tower guards had wished to keep them open so they  
could travel back and forth between their homeworlds and  
Grunty's post.  
"Err..Fine, go ahead,you're making worse my hurting head!"   
Gruntilda said, faking reluctance.  
  
As Brentilda settled in with the scum of the Castle,   
Grunty had finished the Prototype for the Beautificator.  
She proceeded to check up on the cabin.  
"So a bear and bird have just moved in! But what's that   
revoltingly cute little thing???" Grunts rhymed.  
She saw a cute little face at the window, but it left  
quickly. "Must get Cheato,Dingpot too! I'll soon be  
pretty, and Pretty soon!"  
  
Back at her workshop, Klungo clambered over with Dingpot.  
Grunty began to chant.  
"Cauldron,Cauldron,see the truth,Or else I'll resort  
to a Fortune booth!" She said, which was the wrong  
spell. Dingpot sighed and began to bubble.  
"Dingpot,Dingpot,who often falls, who's the fairest one of  
all?" Grunty tested.  
"None other than you,of course you see, but there's one-"  
Dingpot started.  
"No one can be prettier than me!" Grunty finished.  
"Of course you're a cutie, but there's one that's  
prettier and Her name is Tooty!'  
" I'm the better maker of the spell of cooties, and  
if I get to meet her I shall kick her booty!"  
Grunty Screamed and began to hit Dingpot.  
"I'm sorry I'm afraid, But that prediction's my last.  
Its not like I'm saying that you're really fat!" He   
said.  
" Shut up dumb Dingpot, Or I'll stomp you flat!  
And as for Tooty, we'll see about that!" She said,  
Whistling Booroom to follow her.  
  
Meanwhile, Tooty was running through the fields of Spiral mountain.  
She arrived at Banjo's Porch and started to hop with excitement.  
"Hi Mister Mole! Me and my Brother are going on an adventure!"  
Bottles looked at Tooty. "That's nice..." he stopped when he  
heard a strange sound.   
Grunty zoomed in for the kill. "I told all that no one's   
nicer than me, but now that Tooty will pay, and ugly  
she'll be!" She cackled.  
"Is that your brother?" Bottles adjusted his glasses.  
"No, he's in bed..." Tooty watched the shape.  
"Hello Tooty, don't be shy, But soon it'll seem you ate ten thousand pies!"  
Tooty was paralyzed with fright.  
  
Inside Banjo's house, The loud bangs awoke Kazooie.  
"Banjo,wake up!" she screeched.  
Bottles yelled "She's got her!".  
"Don't scratch and bite my little bear, cause soon you'll need  
bigger underwear!" Gruntilda remarked as she took off.  
Banjo started to yawn.  
"Whattissit?" he moaned.  
"Banjo, let's go!"  
And somewhere outside, Grunty: "On with the show!"  
  
With Kazooie sprawled on the floor and Banjo suddenly aware  
of Tooty's kidnapping,It's time for our three friends to  
learn the tools of the trade!  
  
Part 3- Flapflip,Beak barge, and everything in between!   
  
  
  
  



End file.
